Dark Dragon League Valentine's Day Special
by GearFried The Iron Angel
Summary: The DDL celebrates the V-day, and somebody gets the burn. Done by my Editor KuroKarasu. Enjoy the


The Dark Dragon League- Valentine's Day Special!

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction based off fanfiction. Do YOU think I own anything you recognize, except maybe Shi? Shi's mine I tell ya, kawaii death spirit that she is! MINE I TELLS YA! Gets slashed by Megami. X.x

Megami: Ah-hem! Attention to all of you who don't know Kuro's twisted production of her mind that she calls writing! There are a few symbols and such that you need to know to understand this stuff properly:

Italics Another language, usually Latin or Japanese.

Bold Stress, instead of capitalizing.

Scene break. Later I might have little teaser images, like in Manga.

Thoughts, or flashback breakers.

( Lyrical insert

Megami: Now, with that said...Onto Kuro's crazy mi-err, the fanfiction.

The Castle, instead of just its stony walls, had a different, up-beat tone for the day. Pink streamers were draped from the ceiling, twisting around the dining room. They formed scalloped points in the air, which danced in a light breeze. Kuro and Vic had been up since at least nine in the morning to decorate the entire castle; compared to the high ceilings of the dining room, the catacombs and hallways had been simple.

Pikeru was bouncing happily, placing trays of complimentary sugar cookies every yard or so on the table. The cookies were heart-shaped, in both red and pink, and were placed in a floral formation on the rosy plates. Vic smiled as the chibi mage bounced over to him, a scarlet biscuit in hand.

"Sure, you can have it," Vic told her, after she had given him the puppy-eyed look. At this, the chibi mage popped the whole baked good in her mouth, and bounced around the room. I hope she doesn't break anything, Vic worried, Pikeru bouncing like a rubber ball out of the dining room. With a sigh, he proceeded to chase after her.

"Chibis," Kuro muttered from her high perch, her axe-like wings barely moving. She then proceeded to affix the newest streamer to the ceiling; in Dunamis-Valkyria form, she could do such, but in a Harpy form, it would have been near-impossible. She surveyed her decorative masterpiece called the dining room. Despite all the pink, the dim lighting made it almost tolerable. Ah, yes! she remembered, whipping out her pocket flamethrower.

"Fire solves everything!" she chimed, and lit the crimson candles along the table, along with incense holders on the wall. The room was soon filled with heavenly aromas, so fragrant they would make a hyacinth jealous.

"My work here is done,"Kuro noted, levitating out of the dining room, and locking the doors behind her. 

"'Meet with Ashley in the dining room, 8 o'clock your time.See ya then, Kuro," Aaron read, looking at a letter written on a red, origami crane. He then picked up the phone, and dialed Ashley's number.

"Hello? Yes, Mr. Lovechild? Is Ashley availible?" There was a short pause. Then, "Hey, Ashley. Listen, I wanted to take you to a-" Aaron's eyes got round like saucers as he heard that she had gotten an invitation, too. "And you can come? GREAT!" Aaron bade his farewells to Ashley, along with various other arrangements. After all, Ashely was in California...

Jordan was walking along a veritable strip mall of shops. There's GOT to be something to make the girls want me, he determined, looking at the local appeals for Valentine's Day merchandise.Cakes? he inquired mentally, passing by a bakery. Nah, too expected. Walking further, and eliminating makeup, perfume, chocolates, roses, and Hallmark, he came to a most peculiar display.

A strange, tiny salesman was sitting at a booth. Despite the chilly weather, he had a fishtank with two pink, peachy fish on a countertop, with a quiver of foam-tip arrows next to it. The arrows were dipped in a clear fluid, and a sign above the booth said, "Cupid's Arrows- Get the Romeo or Juliet of your dreams!"

"Cha-ching," Jordan claimed. He was already having thoughts of Kuro, in an elegant, flowing wedding gown, bearing a bouquet of angelic roses. Church bells rang as he imagined himself in a sleek tuxedo, embracing her in a kiss.

"Ah, you are interested in my arrows, yes?" the little man said, speaking most quickly.He was rubbing his hands together,preparing to handle the arrows. 

"Show me what they can do and I'll decide," Jordan challenged. With that, the dealer took one of the arrows, and dipped it in the aquarium. Instantly, the fishes were lip-to-lip in what appeared to be a full-fledged, passionate kiss. Woah... Jordan observed, awestruck. If I could do that with Kuro...

"I'll take ten," Jordan ordered. A quiver of ten arrows and a jar of fluid were placed before him as he slapped down ten bucks. As the little man called, "Thank you for your business," Jordan smirked. Look out, girls, he plotted, taking out his Duel Brace so as to get started ASAP. Cupid's got a crossbow, and he's aiming for you!

Jordan watched from behind a corner, stalking his newly-arrived prey. As Amy passed him by, he pursued her, avoiding any possible noise. Keep cool, and I'll get a prime shot, he reminded himself. Then, something almost as interesting caught his eye.

A statue of a dragon, claws gripping its pedestal, was placed on a corner. Wings folded on its back, the dragon's eyelids were closed. Its spiked, thin tail curled around its clawed front legs, like a cat sitting patiently for dinner. Beneath the dragon was writing, scratched on a granite scroll: "iDo draconi vitam./i"

"'iDo draconi vitam/i'" Jordan read aloud.He shrugged, then resumed his pursuit, unaware that the nostrils of the statue were twitching. A single, dark eye followed him as he made his merry way down the hall.

He followed Amy to her dorm, and, to his dismay, Paul was also in the vicinity. Oh, great, he complained to himself. No way I'll be able to land a shot on her!

"So, see you at the dinner?" Paul asked her, sliding his passcard into the door.A green light clicked on, and he turned the knob.

"Of course!" Amy responded brightly, sliding her own key in, and opening her door down the hall.

As Paul receded into his room, Jordan saw his opportunity. He was going to grab it by the horns; once his arrow was loaded, he took aim and fired. Thus, in his desparation, it was almost a shame that the soaked arrow clattered against her door.

"Well, that sucked," he breathed, only to feel a hotter, more steamy breath over his shoulder. Looking over, he found himself staring into the dark eyes of a green, lanky Blackland Fire Dragon. Its eyes looked at Jordan as though he were fresh meat, and the lizard licked its chops when contact was made. Oh...Crap, was Jordan's only thought as he got an idea. Unfolding his Duel Brace, he slammed a card into the Magic/Trap zone: "Smoke Bomb of the Theif!"

The area filled with noxious, gold-green smoke as Jordan waited for a result. The dragon closed its eyes as the smoke made contact with them, similar to if the smoke had been pepper spray. As the beast roared in agony, he ran down the hall like a fox being chased by a hound.

Whew, close one! he thought on his mad dash, which suddenly came to a stop. He found himself face-first on Sarah's chest, for she had been pinned by his sheer velocity. Thinking quickly, he took out an arrow and prepared to fire at her.

"I'll get a girlfriend yet!" Jordan swore. Had Sarah not pushed him off, the arrow might have hit its aim; instead, it ricocheted up to the ceiling, then plummeted. Sarah looked at Jordan with fire in her eyes, and frying pan in hand. The dragon peeked out from behind her, nostrils trying to catch a whiff of Jordan's scent.At that moment, the beast knocked her aside, and resumed it chase after Jordan. Needless to say, he began running immediately, trying to lose the dragon in the labyrinths called hallways.

"Jordaaan! If that dragon doesn't get you, I will!" she yelled down the corridor, running as if in a relay race. The dragon was far ahead of her, snapping its jaws at Jordan's posterior. Is this what I get for being a pervert? he wondered, feeling the heated breath that was preparing to toast him.

Kuro typed in some parameters on a keypad,going outside afterwards. Time for some Valentine's Day training, she thought, cracking her knuckles. The sound of a door opening creaked overhead, and "Security upgrades loaded," was announced by a digital voice.

(Cue "Take Your Courage," Slayers Try English ending.)

(Don't wanna cry Just keep on, keep on going I go forward whenever, never scared Don't wanna stay Just keep on, keep on trying I'm just afraid of regret without doing my best )

Let's see how the artillery's improved, Kuro smirked, Spirit Merging to Harpy Lady SB as she took her place in clear firing range. Last time I tried, I barely had to break a sweat. Laughing to herself, the door above the castle battlements creaked open. A rounded, blue muzzle emerged from it, followed by a relatively small wyvern. The dragon was blue all over, with four arched spikes coming from its back. It let out a roar as four more of its kind followed.

"Bring it on," Kuro challenged, even though the flying lizards wouldn't care. With the setup she had designed, none of the dragons could be allowed to live. If even one lives, it'll summon stronger reinforcements, she recalled.As the "alpha" Wyvern Fortress Guardian charged at her, Kuro took flight.Not surprisingly, the dragon chased her, its pack behind it like an extra tail. The dragons began moving in on her, trying to guarantee a strike.

"Wow, you've been taught well," Kuro noted. The pack flew towards her at high speed, like stones flung from slingshots.

( Stormy night, Crazy wind is blowing to your heart over and over Don't be worried Painful day like this time is good for you )

"Harpy's Feather Sweep!" she called, flashing the Magic Card. Green-feathered wings burst from her back, as her tail got a makeover; it changed into a bird of paradise-style, green-feathered train. The extra wings powered Kuro upwards, leaving the four wyverns very confused. She sped off, taking flight into the dense forest.

(Gloomy sight But remember, night time is not going on forever Don't be sorry I think maybe happiness is close to you Anyway, if you want escape, I can't say anything for your way But this is your precious life, can't repeat, besides it's once for all

Don't wanna cry Just keep on, keep on going I go forward whenever, never scared Don't wanna stay Just keep on, keep on trying I'm just afraid of regret without doing my best)

As soon as a draconic shadow passed overhead, Kuro flew straight up, claws striking the dragon's heart. It let out a feral bellow as it crashed into a tree, and the other members of the pack rushed to aid it.

Hmm...Too social, Kuro observed, then flew back to the castle. I'll need different dragons.

Jordan was not in a good situation, to put it lightly. He was being pursued down the exit hallway, the dragon nipping at his heels. Sarah was yelling "Jordan, your flesh is mine!" and had nearly caught up with the beast.

"Gotta get out," Jordan panted. As soon as he reached the door, ZOOM, he was out of there. The place he had ended up in, however, wasn't outside.

"Jordan," Kuro stated gravely. She was still in Harpy SB form, and Jordan had landed face-first into her armored breasts. "Get your face OUT of there. NOW." she barked, shoving him off, and brandishing her razor-sharp claws in his general direction.

"Kuro, you've got to help me!" Jordan pleaded, getting on his knees."I'll give you chocolate, catnip, talon waxing, banything/b just get Sarah and this insane dragon away from me!" Kuro put a claw to her lip as though hesitating.

"Umm...No," she replied, flying off with insane laughter. This left Jordan with quite a predicament indeed. Wait a sec, the lightbulb in his mind went off.

"Spirit Merge!"he declared. After being swept up in energy, he reemerged as Demon Soldier. The dragon, instead of growling at him and attacking, seemed strangely indifferent, and sniffed at the air. It sauntered back into the castle, bewildered.

"Umm...O...Kay..." Jordan mumbled. Then, something very heavy, flat, and round hit him on the head with the impact of a meteor.

"bThat/b is what you get for running into my chest," Sarah laughed, walking back into the castle herself. Jordan defused from Demon Soldier, and remained knocked-out for at least an hour.

(Lonely night, You can be imagine, your dreams come true in the future Don't be worried Waste of time is only depends on you Be in fight you can choose whatever and whenever you can go everywhere Don't be sorry Courage is sleeping inside of you Anyway, if you want escape, I can't say anything for your way But this is your precious life, can't repeat, besides it's once for all)

The dinner had started, and music was blaring in preparation for a dance. Vic and Pikeru were at a computer, situated on a balcony and hooked directly to speakers. Pikeru had her own plate of cookies, and munched them happily as Vic created a playlist.

(Don't wanna cry Just keep on, keep on going I go forward whenever, never scared Don't wanna stay Just keep on, keep on trying I'm just afraid of regret without doing my best)

Everyone was decked out in their finest party attire. Ashley was even wearing a white, silken dress, with a necklace of diamonds encircling her neck.

"May I have this dance?" Aaron asked graciously, stepping onto the polished, wooden floor. Ashley nodded, and let him lead her gently in a tango. Pikeru had other ideas, it seemed. In a heartbeat, the music had switched to "Dancing Queen," forcing a major change of pace for the two dancers. They adapted smoothly, with spins and steps as if they had rehearsed for such an incident.

"Well, you two sure had fun," Nick observed upon their return from the dance floor. Both were red-faced, looking as though they had done a series of workouts in 3 minutes.

"Yeah, we did," Aaron responded, holding Ashley close as they wandered towards their table. The schedule hadn't said who was up next...

"WHAT! What do you mean I have to dance with Jordan!" Kuro raved at a calm Josh from outside the dining room. Jacob was also back there, smirking at Kuro's incensed state.

"Just do it," Josh told Kuro. "Only one song. Deal?" A mischievous smile crossed Kuro's face as an idea found itself in her twisted mind. Oh man, Josh worried.She's got the "I'm-going-to-cause-havoc" look.

"Deal," she declared, shaking Josh's hand. As she proceeded to find her table again, Jacob looked at Josh in worry.

"You...Did see her look, right?" Jacob warned.

"The,'You just doomed yourself' look? Yeah, I saw it," Josh responded.He had morbid images depicting both of their dead bodies in his head, all because of her sentence. 

"Does Kuro even know how to dance?" Jacob wondered.Even if he was the League champ, he was oblivious to Kuro's private life,if she had one. "I know she's a fighter, but if that's her dance..."

"Life is Like a Boat" blared from the speakers as Sarah and Dalin took the floor. Vic watched them, wondering if he would ever be able to dance with a girl like that. The two moved in perfect flow, like water with a rhythm.

Jordan, however, had other plans. Taking out his crossbow, he soaked the tip of an arrow, and readied it. If I can't get neither Amy nor Sarah, he plotted, I'll just have to wait until Kuro gets within shooting range.

"Jordan, may I ask why you have a crossbow?" a voice inquired from behind him. Despite his reluctance to let go, Vaur examined the bow, then the arrow inside it. Jordan spilled to him all the details of how he had found himself in possession of Cupid's Love Arrows.

"Those are as fake as three-dollar bills," Vaur ruled, after hearing the whole story. He'll do banything/b for a girl, Vaur told himself as Kuro made her presence known.

"Oh, crap," Jordan muttered as Kuro literally dragged him behind her onto the dance floor. He felt her nails curving into wicked talons as she trailed him behind her like a sack of potatoes. The two started to dance, but not without flaws.

(iTomaranai koukishin wo Kimi to wake au ah.  
Muchuu de hashireru no wa Itsumo kimi ga ite kureru kara nanda

Shiawase no katachi wa tabun sorezore dakedo Kitto hitori kiri jya TSUMARANAI.../iwith you)

"Owww," Jordan winced. Kuro had tried to step on his foot for the upteenth time.

"...What was that?" Kuro fumed, looking royally pissed off at Jordan. She Spirit Merged to Harpy Lady SB, proceeding to take out the crimson ribbon in her hair. Cracking it like a whip, it became Harpy Lady's signature Electro-Whip upon contact with the wooden floor. 

"I am so screwed," Jordan mumbled to himself.Then, as the whip neared him again, he dodged it as if it were a poisonous snake aiming to strike him. He then proceeded to run like fire around the room, the serpentine whip right on his tail.

(iFushigi na kurai miserareteru mirai de Tsuyoku ireru youni itsumo kimi wo Shinji tsuzukete ite mo ii yo ne just to survive

Mei Q mayowanai de Kono shunkan dake Mitsumete hashiri nukete Eikyuu bokura wa zutto Sagashite iku nda Motomeru sono imi wo

Meikyuu shinjitsu dake Tada motome tsuzuke kizutsuku toki ni wa TAKE YOUi koko ni kite ne Kitto ano hi no youni Sono egai/i face to face)

That's it, Kuro mentally spurred. Make yourself my worthy prey! Her pursuit of Jordan was relentless,as if she were chasing him as her quarry. Nick, Vaurnut, and other dateless wonders looked on in amusement. Even the sugar-high Pikeru could not help but watch, leaving the playlist to its own devices.

As Kuro took out Harpy's Hunting Ground,the wooden floor dissipated, reforming into particles of sand.The air around the area became scorchingly hot, as sharp winds kicked up a brief twister of sand. As the sandstorm died down, Jordan sought refuge. A pillar of sand barricaded the exit at the snap of Kuro's whip.

"Why did Kuro have to have THAT card on her, tonight?" he muttered, getting an answer of, "Personal reasons.Now, hold still!" He than bolted like a racehorse out of the starting gate as "whip-chan" lashed millimeters away from his back end. 

(iItsu kara kimi no naka ni Boku no i basho sagashi hajimeta n darou Tokei no hari ga meguru Onaji toko wo GURUGURU mawatteku dake Katachi no nai kimochi sono mama tsutaeru koto Muri ni kotoba kasanete mite mo/i don't take

Kimi to onaji hikari wo mite arukitai ShiraZU shiraZU ni shika tsutawaranai Ai wa sonna fuu na no kamo/i just to survive

iMeikyuu sekaichuu ga zenbu teki ni mieru Sonna toki ga kite mo Eikyuu daiji na mono itsumo omoidaseru Kimochi wasurenai yo

Meikyuu negau dake jya Kitto kawaranai ne KARADA hashiru mama ni/i MAKE YOU/i kimi no soba de Motto kanjitai yo Sono egao/i face to face)

"You know," Jordan grinned, panting. "That's awfully sexy, for someone who was forced into a pairing." The Electro-Whip promptly struck him on the back, at which point Jordan decided that it was best for him to keep running.

(iMei Q mayowanai de kono shunkan dake Mitsumete hashiri nukete Eikyuu bokura wa zutto sagashite yuku nda Motomeru sono imi wo

Meikyuu shinjitsu dake tada motome tsuzuke Kizutsuku toki ni wa /iTAKE YOUi koko ni kite ne Kitto ano hi no youni Sono egao/i face to face )

As the song ended, Kuro flew out of the dining room with an "I'm outta here, if you don't mind." Her Harpy's Hunting Ground melted back into the woodworks, with no further reason to exist. Jordan had found himself face-first in the punch bowl, and peeked up.The punch stains wouldn't show on his pink tux, but, had Kuro continued with her beating, he would have dehydrated. 

Is it safe now? he wondered, flesh sore from the whip. Everyone else in the room looked on, some slapping hands to their foreheads, until Chuck pulled Jordan out of the juice-filled abyss like a plunger. 

"Love hurts," Jordan quoted while washing his face of the fruity liquid. Amy looked over at him, aghast at what Kuro had reduced him to.Unfortunately, Jordan interpreted this the wrong way:

"Amy...You actually care for my well-being?" he murmured. Then, he promptly received a slap on the face.

OK, as the first note, I couldn't find the translation for "Meikyuu," which was one of the reasons I decided to use it; doing side-by-side translations is pretty difficult, at least with the way the lyrics site sets it up.

Megami: Kuro, you know that you have no logic whatsoever, right?

Right. 


End file.
